User talk:Brownstorm
Welcome! Welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Here, you can create FanClan Allegiances and roleplay, write fanfiction, add pictures to the Image Gallery, or simply chat with other users about the Warriors universe! Feel free to join one of our contributive Content Projects: *Project:Create-our main project for creating descriptive, beautiful, and accurate fanfiction *Project:Imagine - a place where you can collaborate with other users to create your own fantastic chararts *Project:Adopt A User -Warriors Share Wiki's mentorship program for new and experienced users You can also go to the Warriors Share Wiki IRC channel to chat: http://webchat.freenode.net! Our channel is #wikia-warriorsshare. Join us there! Go to the forums to discuss other topics or to consult the help desk. Thanks for joining! We hope you have a great time here at Warriors Share! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: You're welcome! And yes, I'll be friends with you! I'd be delighted! So, as your mentor, I should ask, is there anything at this current moment that I can help you with? As you might already know, I am the leader of Project:Imagine, so, Chararts are my specialty. I can also help with story writing if you need help there!! Have an excellent day! Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 13:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, of course you can join P:I. I'd be happy if you joined! Just leave a join request on the Project's Talk Page and I'll add you in that way! Just leave a message saying "Brownstorm - Join Request" and you'll be added as soon as it's seen! Holly They Call Me Strike Queen ♥ 13:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Projects Hi Brownstorm. It's me, Nightfern. Just so you know, always ask to join a project on the talk page, not on a user's talk page. Have a great time, NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 23:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members In order to bring back some activity back to the project, we will now hold monthly contests to test out our abilities. This month's contest will involve creating a character from the Warriors books. This will start on Monday, January 17, 2011 and will end exactly one week from the 17th. The two characters that you will have to choose from are Jayfeather and Bumblestripe. For any questions, please, contact the leader, Hollyfeather. Thanks! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi there Brownstorm! I've come to tell you that your first two images (Brightpelt and Mousetail) have been approved! Good job! Also, I'd like to know if you're still working on Cloudpaw. It's looking better, but Nightfern has given you some ideas to improve him! Your mentour, ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Image: Braveleg Hey, Brownstorm! Are you still working on Braveleg? You left him on the Charart for Approval page, and you haven't touched him. If you don't do anything with it soon, I'll have to decline your image. Your mentour, ♥Valorstar™♥ 17:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Frostline, Whiskerface, and Feralclaw Here are your FanClaned cats' personalities. Frostline - nice, devoted she-cat, top hunter in her Clan. Whiskerface - wise medicine cat; devoted and determined. Feralclaw - aggresive young tom with an attitude. DriftingFeathers 00:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Riverkit Hi there, Brownstorm (er...Riverheart?)! I didn't know that Riverkit's pelt was supposed to be like that. I'll approve it how it is then, if no one else has any issues with it. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 12:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) No Longer Your Mentour Yep! I've decided that you've payed attention to me long enough, and I feel that you've learned the ways of our wiki well enough to graduate from being an apprentice. Remember that you can still ask for help if you need it! =D Good Enough HESITATE 12:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC)